Grabbed! II  Kurt's Lost Weekend
by Waytooold4this
Summary: More Kurtofsky!  Dave gets what he wants from Kurt.


Grabbed II – Kurt's Lost Weekend

Friday after school, Kurt and Blaine decided to do some shopping. They changed out of their uniforms (in their separate dorm rooms, of course) and headed to Blaine's car. The parking lots around the shopping plaza were full, so they had to park several blocks away, in one of the parking structures that was for the office buildings downtown.

As they approached the retail area, Kurt saw the sign for the GAP store where Blaine had serenaded his last crush.

"Do you need to pick any_one_; I mean any_thing_ up at the GAP?" Kurt asked, trying to make his error sound accidental. He was trying to be funny, and a little catty, but his attempt at humor was met with a cold stare from Blaine as he came to quick stop.

"Oooh, I guess it's a little too soon to joke about it," Kurt said as he surveyed Blaine's face.

Blaine's look of surprise and hurt changed to a look of anger. "That was a cheap shot Kurt and not worthy of you," Blaine said. The anger was apparent in his voice.

Kurt realized he had gone too far, so he turned back towards the store and kept walking, not daring to look at his friend. He didn't notice that Blaine had turned and was walking quickly back towards his car.

Unbeknownst to Kurt, a third-party had observed his bad behavior towards his friend. The observer was far enough away that he couldn't hear was said, but from the look on the dark-haired boy's face, he could tell there was trouble. Trouble fed the observer's obsession with Kurt Hummel. For now, he would keep his distance and wait for his chance to act out his dreams.

When Kurt finally turned to Blaine to offer his apologies, he realized that Blaine was gone. He looked around, but could see no sign of his schoolmate. He knew he was wrong to tease about what had been a truly humiliating experience for the boy he loved, but Kurt couldn't pass up the chance to tease the handsome young man who was frustrating him so much.

Kurt didn't know the area very well and all the office buildings on the street looked the same to him. Kurt let out an annoyed sigh and started to walk back to where he thought Blaine would be in his car waiting for him. The observer followed a discreet distance. It was now past five in the evening and darkness was quickly approaching. Kurt was starting to worry that Blaine had left him to find his own way back to Dalton. The offices and attached parking structures had emptied out for the weekend. Kurt walked into the one he thought that he and Blaine had parked in, but it didn't look familiar and Blaine's car was nowhere to be seen. He remembered that they had parked either on the second or third floor, but he couldn't be sure he was even in the right place. As he waited for the elevator, he took out his phone and called Blaine. No answer.

"Blaine must be really mad at me," he thought. The elevator arrived and Kurt entered and pushed the button labeled two.

The observer followed Kurt in the empty garage and took the stairs up to the second floor. He heard the elevator descending to the ground floor and took his position around the corner of the elevator shaft, hidden from view for anyone exiting the elevator. Kurt entered the elevator and pressed two. After a short ride, the doors opened and he stepped out and looked for Blaine's car. The doors closed behind him as he walked forward to look get a good look and make sure that his friend wasn't waiting for him. When he turned to press the call button for the elevator, he heard footsteps and before he could turn to see if it was Blaine, he felt a hand covering his mouth and a big, muscular arm wrap around him, pinning his arms to his sides.

"Oh crap," Kurt thought to himself. "Not again. What the hell is Karfosky's problem?"

"Hi, babe. Miss me? It's been a long week and I really missed you." Karofsky purred sweetly into Kurt's ear. Dave's arm shifted so he could take the mobile phone from Kurt's hand.

Kurt just stood there, waiting for the molestation to begin. He had really had enough of this. First the unwanted kiss in the locker room, then the incident in the driveway last Friday and now this. Why wouldn't the psycho get the message that Kurt would never be interested in him or his problems? If this was the Neanderthal's way of expressing his love, he was one sick puppy!

"Sorry if I hurt you last Friday. I panicked." Karofsky apologized.

Dave had panicked the last time. He ground his pelvis into Kurt until he had the most intense orgasm of his life and then he had broken down and cried. He had thrown Kurt to the ground and ran. But Kurt Hummel was all he could think about these days. Who was he kidding, since eighth grade he had been infatuated with the girlish boy. His infatuation had turned into an obsession and now an addiction. He had left school without saying goodbye to his best friend and drove the hour and a half to the Dalton Academy. He waited in the parking lot for Kurt to leave for Lima. When Kurt walked out of the building with that pretty boy and got in the car with him, Dave followed. He watched and waited for his chance to take what belonged to him. It all went so much better than he had planned. The argument, the parking garage, and now here he was, holding his lover in his arms.

"It couldn't get better than this," Dave thought to himself.

"I heard that Jones girl talking to that Asian chick. She said you that you were crushing hard on that pretty boy from your new school. You know I can't let that happen. You belong to me." Dave's grip tightened around Kurt as he continued, "I told you loved you, remember, when we met last Friday? How could you even consider being with anyone else? I'm sorry for the way I treated you before, but it was the only way I could be close to you and get you to notice me. You understand, don't you? I could never kill you, I just said that because I was scared you would out me to the whole school. But when you protected me in the principal's office, that's when I knew you loved me, too."

Dave psychotic rambling was scaring Kurt.

"What the hell does he mean?" Kurt thought to himself. "I don't love him, I'm terrified of him. And what in the name of Gaga does he think happened last Friday? He basically raped me in my own driveway." Kurt was so embarrassed about what Dave did to him the previous week that he hadn't told anyone about the assault. He had tried to block it out and pretend it had never happened. Now it was happening again.

"So babe, here's what I am thinking," Dave whispered softly in Kurt's ear. "You 'n me go out have a nice dinner together and then we go back to my house. My dad's away for the weekend, so we can spend the entire weekend in bed together. I'll make you forget all about that other guy. What do you say to that, Fancy?"

Dave's proposition stunned Kurt. He would have to use all his wits and cunning to get out of this mess. Kurt tried to talk, but with Karofsky's hand over his mouth, it was just a muffled noise. Dave lowered his hand and wrapped it around Kurt's chest while he nuzzled Kurt's neck.

Kurt debated whether to scream for help, but decided that would just antagonize the bully. He would need to get Karofsky to relax and then he could make a break for it.

"Dinner sounds nice," Kurt lied, using all his acting skills. "My car is back at Dalton. Let's go back there so I can pick it up and then I'll meet you at the restaurant."

"That's OK, my truck is parked on the street, real close by," Dave breathed into Kurt's ear, hugging him tightly. "You can leave your car at school for the weekend. I'll bring you back Sunday night."

Kurt wondered if he should bring up how implausible Karofsky's plan was. His father would surely call the police if Kurt didn't come home by curfew tonight. And Blaine would see his car in the parking lot at school and know that something was wrong. Where the hell was Blaine anyway? He must be looking for Kurt. He wouldn't abandon him over a joke that was in poor taste, would he? Maybe Blaine would see them as they walked to Karofsky's truck. Blaine would certainly call the police or do something to help Kurt get away from the psychopath.

"OK, you drive." Kurt said. "Where do you want to eat?"

"I know a romantic restaurant between here and Lima."

Dave unwrapped himself from around the smaller boy and put his arm around Kurt's shoulders as the left the parking garage. Dave's big, black truck was parked in an alley a few blocks away. Kurt scanned the street, hoping to see Blaine or a police officer. No such luck. Dave opened the passenger door and helped Kurt into the seat. Dave walked around to the driver's side of the vehicle and climbed in. Kurt sat there feverishly trying to think of how to get away. He could try to run, but he was sure that Karofsky could outrun him. And what would happen when he caught him?

Kurt was shocked when Dave reached over and put his hand behind Kurt's head and pulled him into a kiss. The big jock's tongue pressed hard against Kurt's lips, the pressure intense. Kurt was willing to play along with his tormentor's sick charade to a point, but the thought of making out with the bully was sickening. Dave's other hand began gently caressing Kurt's cheek as quiet moans escaped Dave's throat, just as they had in the locker room at McKinley. Dave's tongue danced over his victim's clenched teeth, sliding between the boy's gums and cheeks. The jock broke the kiss, stared deeply into Kurt's eyes as his hand moved from Kurt's cheek to hold his jaw. "Don't be like that babe," Dave's voice was low, menacing and filled with lust. "Kiss me like you mean it." He tightened his grip on Kurt's jaw, pulling downward as he moved in for another kiss. Kurt had no choice but to submit to a long, wet kiss.

After Dave got what he wanted, he drove towards the highway and once on it, headed towards Lima. About halfway to Lima, he pulled off at a resort on Indian Lake. He parked the truck and got out. He walked around the vehicle to open the door for Kurt. Kurt climbed down and Dave escorted him into the restaurant. If Kurt had not been scared out of his wits, he would have appreciated what an elegant restaurant Dave had chosen for their first date. The maitre'd greeted the couple and Dave asked for a table for two. They were shown to a table and seated. The man presented them with menus and left.

Kurt spoke first, "I need to wash my hands." He was hoping that the bathroom had a window or there was back door he could use to escape this nightmare. Dave had pocketed his phone, but at this point Kurt was willing to walk for miles or hide in the woods if he had to.

"Sure, babe. It's just through that door." Dave said as he gestured over Kurt's shoulder.

Kurt got up and walked through the door. It was a short hallway with no exit other than one he had just come through. He went into the men's room was disappointed to see no window, just a skylight. Kurt went into the stall and sat on the toilet trying to plan his escape. He lost track of the time as he mulled his option over in his head. He was startled when the door to the bathroom opened and Karofsky called out, "Kurt, are you OK?"

"Yes, I'm fine. I'll be out in a minute. I'm almost done in here. Why don't you go back to the table and I'll join you there."

Karofsky made no move to leave, so Kurt stood up, flushed the toilet and exited the stall. He saw his "date" standing by the paper towel dispenser with a big smile on his face. Kurt quickly moved towards the sink and washed his hands, trying to buy some time before he had to find out what the psycho was going to do to him next. When Kurt finished at the sink, he turned to reach for a paper towel to dry his hands. The bully was holding a paper towel and grabbed his wet hands and began to dry them. After he had finished, he kissed Kurt's hands and said, "Let's eat."

At the table, Karofsky told Kurt about how he and his father often stopped at this restaurant when traveling between Columbus and Lima. He recommended that Kurt have the filet mignon, as it was the specialty of the restaurant. Kurt nodded, only half listening, still trying to figure out how to escape and fearing what would happen if he didn't. When the waiter came to take their order, Karofsky ordered for the both of them. He continued talking about how McKinley had won the football championship, how much he had enjoyed performing in the half-time show, and how much he missed seeing Kurt everyday at school. The food arrived and Karofsky ate heartily. Kurt was too upset to eat and mostly pushed the food around on his plate.

"Don't you like it?" Karofsky asked, sounding genuinely concerned that Kurt was not enjoying his meal.

"I'm not really hungry." Kurt replied, his voice sounding flat and defeated. He saw no way out of the situation.

"I'll ask the waiter to wrap it for us. I can make steak and eggs for our breakfast tomorrow." Dave signaled to the waiter and asked him to wrap Kurt's leftovers and to bring the check.

The thought of having breakfast with Karofsky the next morning after God knows what was going to happen until then finally broke Kurt. Tears welled in his eyes and began to roll down his cheeks.

"What's the matter, babe? Aren't you having a good time?" Dave asked, looking tenderly at the boy he had kidnapped from the parking garage.

Kurt decided to go for it. He would make one last desperate attempt to snap the deluded boy back to reality. If Karofsky killed him it would be better than being taken to his house and raped.

"This is wrong, Karofsky," he whispered harshly. "This is not a date, this is a kidnapping. What is wrong with you?"

"Please, call me Dave. And this is not wrong, we are in love. I didn't kidnap you. I surprised you with a romantic weekend. How can that be wrong?" he responded, sounding genuinely confused.

"It's all in your head," the boy soprano's voice rising both in pitch and volume. "We are not in love! You've imagined the whole thing. You're crazy and another thing…."

The waiter interrupted Kurt's tirade with the check and the leftover steak. Dave opened his wallet and placed a one hundred dollar bill in the leather bound check holder and said, "We'll discuss this in the car on the way home. Don't make a scene." Dave growled in a low, angry voice.

The couple made their way to the truck and once again, Dave opened the door for Kurt. When Dave had settled himself behind the wheel, he turned to Kurt. "Why are you trying to ruin our weekend together? I'm trying to make things right between us."

"How many times do I have I have to say it, THERE IS NO 'US'" Kurt screamed.

Dave didn't want to fight. He wanted to get Kurt home and have the most exciting night of their lives. "I'm not like that other guy you've been seeing behind my back. I won't use you and then move on once I've fucked you. That asshole from your fancy private school doesn't love you. He only wants to get into your pants, and then he'll dump you like yesterday's garbage." Dave tried to reason with Kurt.

"You don't know anything about Blaine, so why don't you stop talking trash about him." Kurt defended the boy he truly loved.

"Well, your girlfriends at school all agree with that Jones girl that you and pretty boy aren't right for each other. You're too much alike and it will never last." Dave shouted, hoping he could through to Kurt that Blaine was not the right man for him.

"What are you talking about Karofsky?" Kurt shouted back, almost as angry with Mercedes for talking about him and Blaine behind his back as he was at his kidnapper.

"I heard them talking at one of the half-time show rehearsals. C'mon Kurt, you don't really believe he can make you happy, do you? I know you love me, why can't you admit it to yourself?" Dave said sternly to Kurt, staring intensely at him.

Kurt couldn't believe what he was hearing. What the hell was this crazy bastard talking about? Kurt didn't how to respond. He wasn't really afraid anymore, just exasperated.

Dave started the truck and drove back towards the highway that led to Lima. Kurt decided to take a softer approach with Karofsky.

"Karofsky," Kurt began.

"I asked you to call me Dave." The driver interrupted.

"Sorry. Dave, I'm not sure we should be moving this fast. Spending a weekend together after our first date may not be the wisest thing to do. Can we slow things down a bit? Get to know each other better before we…" Kurt paused not knowing how to phrase it, "sleep together?" Kurt may not believe in God, but he was praying that he could talk Karofsky into taking him to his father's house rather than following through on what he had planned.

"You could drop me off at my house and Finn can take me back to Dalton." Kurt looked hopefully at his kidnapper, who appeared to be thinking over what Kurt had said.

"I don't know why you think we are moving too fast. I've been in love with you since I was 13. We had our first kiss five months ago. It's time to take our relationship to the next level. I can't wait to show you how good I can make you feel. I promise I'll be gentle and won't hurt you. You'll see. Trust me." Dave said, almost pleading with Kurt to give him a chance to prove what a good boyfriend he could be.

"Dave, I'm just not ready. I'm not as mature as you are. I need more time. I need to sort out my feelings, get used to the idea of having sex with another man. I know I seem secure with my sexuality, but I am really not ready to have sex right now." Kurt said as he struggled to stay calm.

Kurt looked at the clock on the dashboard and saw that it was quarter to eleven. His curfew was midnight. "Dave, please take me to my house. If I break curfew, my dad is going to be worried. He might even call the police. How are we going to explain my spending the weekend with you to the police? Think about it."

"Call your dad and tell him you are spending the weekend at school. I hate asking you lie to him, but it's the only way we can be together this weekend."

"I can't. You took my phone."

"When we get to my place, you can call him. It will be alright, I promise. And if you really aren't ready for sex, we can just spend the weekend together without going any further than you are comfortable with. We can watch movies, play video games and make out by the fireplace. I just want to spend time with you. If we can't see each other during the week, then we have to spend our weekends together. I can't have you stay over every weekend, but when my father is away, we can be together all day and night. Other weekends, we can spend Friday night together and all day Saturday and Sunday." Dave spoke with conviction that he and Kurt would be spending every weekend together from now on. In his mind, it made perfect sense.

"Won't your mother be there? What will she think?" Kurt asked.

"My mom died when I was a baby. I only have my dad and he's on a business trip to Chicago this weekend." Dave explained.

Kurt was surprised to learn that Karofsky had also lost his mother at a young age. For the moment, he couldn't think of any more arguments to dissuade the jock from holding him hostage for the weekend. He hoped that the bully meant what he said about not doing anything that Kurt wasn't comfortable doing. Kurt had been so deep in thought that he hadn't noticed they were near Lima, heading towards the exclusive neighborhood near the country club.

Kurt was brought back to the present when he heard someone say, "Good evening, Mr. Karofsky." They were at the gates of the country club and the guard was addressing Karofsky.

"Hi Steve, how's it going?" Karofsky called out the window as he drove slowly through the gates. He drove along quiet streets with large houses, set far back from the road and surrounded with high walls. Kurt caught glimpses of the mansions through the gates to the driveways. After a few minutes, Karofsky reached up to what looked like a remote garage door opener on the visor above his head and turned into a driveway. Large wrought iron gates swung open and he drove up the long drive way. Kurt saw an impressive two-story brick colonial house in the headlights. Karofsky parked the truck in front of the attached garage.

"We're here." Karofsky said as he unbuckled his seat belt and leaned over to kiss Kurt. Kurt tried to avoid Karofsky's lips, but ended up getting kissed on the ear. Karofsky swirled his tongue around the smaller boy's ear and then nibbled gently on his earlobe. Kurt glanced at the clock on the dashboard and saw that it was quarter to twelve. What was he going to say to his father?

"Ummm Dave, I need to call my dad."

"Let's go inside and then you can call him."

Dave led the way to a side door that led through a mud room into a large kitchen. He put the "doggy bag" from the restaurant in the refrigerator. He then led Kurt through a large formal dining room into an even larger living room. In spite of himself, Kurt couldn't help but notice the house was exquisitely and expensively decorated. It looked like a house that would be featured in a magazine. Dave handed him his phone and Kurt hit the speed dial button for his home phone.

"Hi dad, it's me." Kurt said, trying to sound normal. He held the phone the away from his ear and Karofsky could hear an angry Burt Hummel. "Sorry dad. I decided to stay a school this weekend to work on a history paper and study for a calculus test. I lost track of time. I didn't mean to worry you and Carole." Kurt's explanation seemed to mollify his father. He listened to his father for a minute and then said, "OK dad, I will. I'll call you Sunday night. Thanks for understanding. Bye." Kurt pushed the button to end the call and heaved a sigh of relief. He was able to make this father think that everything was OK, even though it was not. He now had to worry about what Karofsky was going to do with him or to him for the next 40 hours. Karofsky held out his hand so Kurt could give him the phone.

Kurt noticed multiple text messages from Blaine and several voice mails and missed calls from his friend. "Dave, I think I need to let Blaine know that I am alright. Can I text him so he doesn't worry? He might call my dad if he doesn't hear from me."

"Good idea." Dave replied. "Tell him you got a ride back to Lima from a friend and you'll see him on Monday." Kurt did as he was told and handed his phone back to Karofsky.

"Would you like to see the house?" Karofsky asked with a smile on his face.

"Sure," Kurt responded, "then can I freshen up a bit?"

"Of course, babe. You've seen the kitchen and dining room," Karofsky said, taking Kurt's hand in his. Karofsky led him across the living room to a set of French doors, which he opened to reveal a large room with floor to ceiling bookshelves, a huge mahogany desk, a row of matching file cabinets and various pieces of office equipment. "This is my father's study." The next room they entered was described by Karofsky as the media room. It was another large room with chairs and sofas arranged towards a large screen on one wall. There was a wet bar along the side wall opposite the door. Dave then led Kurt back across the living room to a huge staircase. They went upstairs and he pointed out to Kurt the master suite where is father slept, then several guest bedrooms and bathrooms off the hallway, and finally at the other end of the hallway, Karofsky's bedroom. It was another master suite, neatly organized, with a large bed, a desk, several bookshelves, a large walk-in closet and a huge bathroom with a large walk-in shower and separate Jacuzzi tub. It was tastefully decorated in navy blue and tan. On one wall, college pennants hung and the wall behind the desk was hung with posters of hockey and football teams based in Ohio.

"Why don't you "freshen up" in here and I'll go lock up for the night?" Karofsky said, still smiling at the boy he had brought home for the weekend. If Kurt had been in a better frame of mind, he would have noticed that Karofsky was quite nice looking when he smiled. Not the creepy half smile he gave Kurt on the day he stole the wedding cake topper, but a genuine, "happy to have you in my home as my guest" smile. The larger boy left the room and Kurt slipped into the bathroom and closed the door behind him. He noticed that door had a lock, but decided once again that antagonizing his kidnapper was probably not the best idea. He would have to cooperate until Sunday, when hopefully this nightmare would end.

"Kurt?" Dave called out when he returned to the bedroom. "There's a toothbrush for you in the drawer next to the sink. The toothpaste, floss and mouthwash are on the counter."

"Thanks." Kurt called out as he finished washing and drying his hands. He opened the drawer and took out the toothbrush. He removed it from the wrapping and tossed the refuse into the waste can next to vanity. He brushed, flossed and rinsed. Now it was time to face Karofsky and find out what was his fate.

When he exited the bathroom, Karofsky approached him and placed both hands on the smaller boy's cheeks. The jock leaned down and kissed Kurt gently on the forehead. "I'll brush my teeth and then we can go to bed."

Kurt was frightened that the Neanderthal wouldn't keep his promise to respect Kurt's limits. He sat on the edge of the bed and waited as he listened to Karofsky in the bathroom. Karofsky came out of the bathroom (still fully dressed to Kurt's relief) and sat next to him on the bed. He put his arm around Kurt's shoulders. "I know this has been hard for you to understand, but please believe me when I say that I love you and will never intentionally hurt you ever again. I am so sorry about the things that I did to you at McKinley." Karofsky spoke softly, with an intensity of emotion that Kurt had never heard from anyone other than his father. "Why don't we get into bed? We don't have to take our clothes off if you don't want to. Just let me hold you while you sleep."

Kurt nodded, suddenly realizing how tired he was after the day's drama. It was 1:00 a.m. Dave stood, pulling Kurt up with him and reached over to turn down the covers. Kurt took off his shoes and climbed between the sheets, nervous about what the rest of the night would bring. Dave kicked his shoes off too and climbed into the bed. True to his word, Dave held Kurt in his muscular arms and watched the smaller boy sleep, restraining himself from doing anything that might ruin this magical moment and the perfect happiness he felt.

After a long, deep sleep, Kurt awoke with a start. Where was he? He didn't recognize his surroundings. Then the events of the previous day flooded back into his mind. He heard the soft snoring of Karofsky behind him. He slowly turned his head and saw the young man lying on his back, asleep. Kurt slowly moved towards the edge of the bed and gently pulled the covers back, trying not to awaken his captor. Kurt was relieved to find that he was still fully dressed. He slipped on his shoes and decided to try to make a run for it. While he didn't know the neighborhood well, he was sure he could find his way back to the gate and walk back to his house on the other side of town. Ignoring his urge to urinate, he crept quietly towards the door of the bedroom.

"Mornin'. Did you sleep alright?" Karofsky's sleepy voice came from the bed as the muscular jock sat up in the bed and stretched.

"Yes, I did." Kurt replied, trying not to let the anger he felt since his escape plan had been foiled appear in the sound of his voice.

Karofsky got out of bed and walked towards Kurt, whose back was still turned towards him. Karofsky was in his boxers and a T-shirt. He wrapped his big arms round Kurt and kissed the boy's neck. Kurt could feel Karofsky's erection press into him. "Why don't you shower while I make breakfast?" Dave suggested. "There's an extra bathrobe in the closet and fresh towels for you in the bathroom."

"OK" Kurt replied weakly, still upset that he wasn't able to get away from Karofsky.

Karofsky took a pair of sweat pants from the dresser and put them on. He left the room and Kurt went to the window and pulled back the heavy drapes. It was snowing heavily outside. Kurt went to the closet and found a nice, thick robe and then went into the bathroom to shower. Afterwards, he opened the drawer where he had found the toothbrush last night and found a comb. He ran the comb through his hair while he looked in the mirror, wondering how this weekend was going to turn out. He realized that he was rather hungry and headed downstairs to the kitchen.

"Perfect timing!" Dave said cheerfully as Kurt entered the kitchen. "I just finished the eggs." Kurt looked to see two places set at the large island that filled the center of the room. There was orange juice, coffee, and toast already set out. "I hope you like scrambled eggs. I used the left over steak and added some bell pepper and onion." Kurt saw Karofsky plating the eggs. Kurt sat at one of the place settings as Karofsky placed the plate in front of him. Karofsky made a plate for himself and sat on the stool next to Kurt's.

Kurt took a small bite and was surprised how good the food tasted. "This is good." He said.

"Bet you didn't know I could cook?" Dave replied with a smile. "Our housekeeper taught me how."

Dave chatted on about the dishes that were his specialties and noted the bad weather as they ate. When they finished their meal, Dave cleared the dishes and suggested they watch a movie after he showered and dressed. He walked Kurt to the media room and showed him a bookcase filled with DVD's. He told Kurt to pick whatever he wanted to watch and he would be back in a few minutes. Kurt was surprised to see a variety of classic and foreign films, along with the horror and sports films like the ones that his step-brother loved to watch. Kurt chose a classic Bette Davis film from the 1930's and set it on the table in front of the sofa. He sat in one of the chairs off to the side of the room and waited for Karofsky to return.

"We'll be more comfortable on the sofa." Dave stated as he picked up the DVD from the table and walked over to the built-in cabinet that housed the A/V equipment. Dave started the DVD player, dimmed the lights and then sat on the sofa. Kurt reluctantly joined him. As the FBI warning played, Dave put his arm around Kurt's shoulders and kissed him on the cheek. "I'm so glad that you are here with me." He whispered in Kurt's ear. They watched the movie with Dave's arm wrapped around Kurt. After the movie ended, Dave placed his hand on Kurt's chin and turned the smaller boy's face towards his. He leaned in for a kiss. Kurt tried to turn away, but Dave's fingers were firm on his jaw. Their lips touched and Dave let out one of those small moans that Kurt had heard before. To Dave's delight, after a few seconds, Kurt began to kiss him back.

Kurt couldn't think why he was kissing Dave Karofsky. His had longed to kiss Blaine for past few weeks, but Blaine hadn't taken any of his hints. With Karofsky, he felt different. It wasn't love, but lust filling Kurt's brain. From Dave's side there was urgency, passion and lust in these kisses. Kurt had felt it, though he was repulsed by it. Now, maybe because he was tired of fighting off the Neanderthal's advances, or maybe because he needed to be kissed by someone who really desired him or maybe it was just teen-age boy hormones, he was kissing Karofsky back. As they kissed, Karofsky maneuvered their bodies so that he was on top of Kurt. Kurt, not knowing what to do with his hands, raised them above his head. Karosky's hand caressed Kurt's face, then moved to his neck and finally to his chest as Dave slipped his hand into the robe that Kurt was wearing. Kurt began to moan as Dave's fingers began to stroke one of his nipples. Dave's tongue continued to explore Kurt's mouth as their pelvis ground together. Kurt couldn't help himself as he felt himself climaxing. His moans became grunts and groans as he ejaculated. Karofsky, sensing what had just happened, pulled his tongue from Kurt's mouth and slide his hand up the boy's body to his cheek. He broke the kiss and looked lovingly at Kurt's face. Kurt couldn't believe that Karofsky had brought him to his first orgasm with another man. Kurt brought one of his arms from over his head and placed it on Karofsky's shoulder. Dave continued to stare into Kurt's eyes for some time, desperately trying to hold back the tears of joy that threatened to burst from his eyes.

Finally, Kurt broke the silence, "My arm is falling asleep." Dave sat up and Kurt followed. "I need to take another shower and put on some fresh underpants." Kurt continued, embarrassed by the mess he had made on himself.

"I have some running shorts with a drawstring waist that might fit you." Dave said, rubbing his hand up and down Kurt's back. He stood, offering his hand to Kurt. Kurt accepted Dave's help up and found himself drawn into an embrace. "Sorry," Dave offered an explanation, "I can't help wanting to touch you." After what had just happened, Kurt felt a little stupid just standing there, so he wrapped his arms around the jock in return.

"I really need to clean up." Kurt said after a few minutes.

"Sure." Dave replied as he took Kurt's hand and led him upstairs. Dave went into his walk in closet and found a pair of shorts that Kurt could possible make fit. He handed them to Kurt. "I'll make us some lunch. How does PB&J sound?" Dave asked.

Kurt smiled. It had been a while since he had eaten a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. "Sounds fine. Ummm Dave, I really can't spend the day in a bathrobe, do you have anything that might fit me?"

Dave thought about it for a minute and then said, "I have a pair of chinos that shrunk in the wash. They won't fit well, but they might work with a belt. Feel free to take any shirt you like." Dave went into the closet and came out with the pants. He left Kurt to work out his wardrobe issues.

When Kurt came back downstairs, he found Karofsky in the kitchen. There were the promised sandwiches along with a fruit salad and tall glasses of milk.

Kurt sat down and began to eat the mixed fruit.

Dave broke the silence, looking down at his sandwich while he spoke. "I think we made a lot of progress on our relationship today. If you want me to take you home, I will. Here's your phone back." Dave pushed the phone across the counter top.

"It looks pretty bad out there." Kurt responded as he looked out the window. "I think we should wait until tomorrow. You can take me back to Dalton like you planned." Kurt picked up the phone and put it in the pocket of the oversized pants he was wearing. "Besides, I need to wash my clothes so I'll have something to wear that actually fits." He added with a laugh.

Dave couldn't believe his ears. Kurt wanted to stay with him! He looked up and saw Kurt smiling at him. He smiled back. They made small talk while they finished their lunch. Kurt got up and cleared the plates. He held his hand to Dave and said, "Since we are snowbound, why don't you light that fire you talked about last night and we can get to know each other better in front of a roaring fire." Dave took Kurt's hand and they walked into the living room. Kurt sat down on the thick rug in front of the hearth, while Dave built the fire. Once the fire was going good and strong, Kurt lay back on the rug and gave Dave a look that could only mean one thing, he wanted him. Dave reclined beside him and Kurt surprised him by making the first move. Kurt placed his hand on Dave's chest and pressed his lips to Dave's. They spent the next few hours making out in front of the fire.

It was dark outside by the time the fire had begun to die out. Dave sat up and said, "I planned a special dinner for tonight. I thought we could eat in the dining room, if you'd like."

"Sure, what's on the menu?" Kurt asked.

"I make a good chicken in white wine sauce." Dave replied.

"Can I help?"

"Sure, we can cook together."

The young men repaired to the kitchen and under Dave's direction, Kurt chopped, peeled and minced while Dave sautéed, whisked, and broiled. They dined by candlelight and drank the wine that was not used in the recipe. Whether it was the effect of the wine or they were truly getting to know each other, the conversation flowed freely. Kurt told Dave about Dalton Academy and the Warblers while Dave spoke about how he was playing hockey for McKinley and how the puckheads were still at odds with the football players. After they finished dinner and cleaning up the kitchen, Kurt turned to Dave and asked him to take him upstairs. Tonight, Kurt wanted to do more than just sleep in Dave's arms, he wanted to do everything, well almost everything that two men could do together.

Dave couldn't believe what had gotten into Kurt. Kurt was insatiable. They made love until three in the morning. Sticky and sweaty, they showered and then got some sleep. Dave woke at ten in the morning and watched Kurt sleep for a while. Kurt finally stirred and woke up.

"Good morning, sex machine." Dave said with a laugh.

Kurt was a little embarrassed by his behavior the night before. He was like an animal. He had never felt that out of control. What was even better, his partner matched his intensity. Dave was amazing. He let Kurt touch him, kiss him, lick him everywhere and he did the same to Kurt.

"Good morning, sweetheart" Kurt said with smile on his face.

They got out of bed. Dave pulled back the drapes to look out the window and saw that the storm had passed. It was a bright, sunny winter's day, the landscape covered in deep, fresh snow. The young men showered together and then returned to bed where they spent the remaining morning and early afternoon making love.

"I hate to say this, but I really need to wash my clothes and get back to Dalton." Kurt said, sounding sad that the weekend was ending.

Dave agreed and after Kurt was dressed in his own clothes again, Dave kept his word and drove his boyfriend back to school. The drive back was much different than the drive just two days earlier. They talked about their plans for next weekend and when they arrived at the dorm, Kurt showed Dave his room. When it was time for Dave to return home, he wrapped his arms around Kurt and they shared a long, wet, intense goodbye kiss. After that kiss, Kurt told Dave what Dave had longed to hear for the past five years. Kurt told him that he loved him.

On the drive back to Lima, Dave thought about how he had finally done it, he had proven to Kurt Hummel that they belonged together. He had never been so happy. He had been right; Kurt loved him as much as he loved Kurt. As far as he was concerned, he and Kurt would be together for the rest of their lives. Nothing or no one could ever stop them.


End file.
